muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Januarius Hi, Danny. I just got mail to Wikia from Januarius asking why he was blocked. Looking over his contributions it doesn't seem like he was trying to be rude: it seems more like he's just new to the community and doesn't get the social expectations. He seems like he would be willing to talk about it: would you think about unblocking him and giving him a little bit more information about how the community works and why his edits weren't productive? I'm leaving this up to you over here; I'm replying to him letting him know I would be asking you about it. Thanks, Mindspillage (spill yours?) 20:06, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :Hi there! Gennaro and I continued to discuss the matter over e-mail. I'll post some of that here, to show you how the conversation has been going. :Gennaro: "I cannot believe how hissy, defensive and persnickity your contributors became. They sought to discredit me on a personal level, saying that I was untrustworthy as I had not made substantial contributions. I don't think you are open minded at all and only rush to defend the dtatus quo. You've acted like complete Nazis in your rush to judge and censor my comments." :Me: "When there's a conflict on a wiki, people have to make decisions based on what seems more trustworthy. There are a number of ways to build trust, and one of the most important ways is to be an active, productive contributor. Another way to build trust is to accept it when other contributors change your text -- it shows that you're flexible, and willing to work with other people. :"There were five contributors on that page who disagreed with you. All five are active contributors, who have worked on hundreds of pages. If you wanted to prove that you were a productive part of the team, then you could have said, fine, forget it, and then moved on to work on another article. If you had done that, people would have felt like you were more trustworthy, and your edits would carry more weight. :"If you're going to call people racists and Nazis because we edit your text, then yeah, you're being rude and argumentative, and you're not going to be a good wiki contributor. I'm sorry that it didn't work out." :Gennaro: "When the majority of Germans supported the Nazi party, that didn't make them right. So your argument about leaving it alone and moving on is kind of silly." :Danny: "Are you suggesting that taking out your sentence about "Biscuit Beast" is equivalent to supporting the Nazi party? That indicates that your perspective may be a little out of whack on this. Why is that sentence so important to you?" :At that point, Gennaro stopped talking to me, and went to you to complain. I think that calling us Nazis rather than accepting the decision of five other editors indicates that he doesn't really have the wiki spirit. -- Danny Toughpigs 20:15, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Swannee Is there some reason you switched the song "Swanee" (the real name) back to "Swannee" (a common variant according to ASCAP)? --Wendy, Merrystar 18:54, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :Sorry, I thought it was the other way around. -- Danny Toughpigs 19:43, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Vaudeville Statler and Waldorf Action Figures How come you took the information about texturing out of the article? -- Scott, Scarecroe 18:26, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :Actually, I see you've made quite a few changes to the action figure pages that weren't necessarily for NPOV. Mostly comments about what was planned for production or whatever. -- Scott, Scarecroe 18:29, 24 April 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I just thought a lot of that was useless crap that didn't really belong in an "encyclopedia" type article. I know there's people who got obsessed over every detail of the Palisades process, but it's really unbalanced when you look at any other merchandise page on the wiki. We don't talk about how Sigma was planning on releasing a Rowlf ornament in 1980, but didn't have time for it. ::Also, a lot of those sentences were things like this: "This figure was orginally planned to be a series three exclusive, while the naked Rowlf action figure was going to be part of series three. That was later changed for a variety of reasons." Just bad writing. -- Danny Toughpigs 18:43, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :::I don't care enough to go and put it all back, but there seemed to be some good information in there. It's unbalanced because we happen to know more about the Palisades stuff than we do about other products. I don't think that articles with less information should be the level at which we base other articles. -- Scott, Scarecroe 18:55, 24 April 2006 (UTC) ::::I guess it depends on what you think is good information. I don't think "this was planned for series 3, but they changed it" is that good. It's something that people know, but it's not necessarily interesting or informative. -- Danny Toughpigs 19:45, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :::::I really don't care. Nor do I know why I bring such things up. Blah, blah. -- Scott, Scarecroe 21:22, 24 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::Back at ya. -- Danny Toughpigs 21:41, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Drag Pictures Danny, I think something wrong with the drag pictures. Some of them are big white squares insted of a pciture. -- Big V 13:52, 22 April 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, Dean changed the .jpg endings to .JPG, which made the pictures not work. I fixed it. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:18, 22 April 2006 (UTC) Open Sesame! All About Music: Scheherryzade and the Arabian Nights makes me happy. I now regret giving away *all* of my old Sesame records/tape and book sets (including the audio versions of The Case of the Missing Mother and The Muppet Guide to Magnificent Manners). Besides, "Scheherryzade" is just fun to type. --Andrew, Aleal 03:09, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :I know, isn't it marvelous? I need to scan some pictures for The Cyclops and The Queen of Arabia. Is there any chance of making a page for Scheherryzade? I don't know what we'd do with Audio Characters who are played by main characters. -- Danny Toughpigs 03:11, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::Hey, we've let Dr. Bob and Alistair Cookie in. Actually, now that Character Variants solved the whole "alter egos" debate, I'm wondering if that might also be a useful category not just for the collected lists, but for individual characters who don't fit as easily anywhere else, like Scheherryzade (or, say, Bert as Penelope). Hmm... --Andrew, Aleal 03:16, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :::Uh-oh. What have I done? -- Danny Toughpigs 03:17, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::::"Uh Oh. What Have I Done" sounds like a book title for Potty Training, probably starring Baby Elmo. (Don't mind me, I'm punchy from grad papers). --Andrew, Aleal 03:21, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Images I have found some pictures that I would like to add on the Wiki, but not so sure if I should because I am guessing that there is some copyright policy here. If it is okay, then do I need to get permission? Also, how do I upload an image to an article? MasterYoshi 14:32, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :It's totally fine -- please add pictures! The main guideline that we have is that pictures should be linked to text. There shouldn't be more pictures on a page than there's text to support them. (For example, four pictures is too many for a three-sentence article.) Also, pictures on the wiki should be 300px wide. :We haven't been asking people for permission, unless it's a "portfolio" site -- a website made by someone to show off their own artwork or puppet building. Also, we shouldn't use pictures that have watermarks on them. Otherwise, just take the pictures. :To upload an image, click on "Upload file" on the left navigation bar. :Then you can add the picture to any page using this code: : :If your picture is smaller than 300px wide, then you can use this code: : :Let me know if you're having any trouble with it! -- Danny Toughpigs 14:47, 18 April 2006 (UTC) ::I tried clicking the "upload" button but nothing happened. -- MasterYoshi 14:32, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :::That's weird... It does work. I'm not sure what to tell you. Maybe try it again? -- Danny Toughpigs 12:48, 20 April 2006 (UTC) Tried...and I tried. Still won't go. MasterYoshi 14:32, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :Have you tried this? E-mail the picture to yourself and go to a different computer than the one your using, save the e-mailed pictures on the new computer, upload them and then, if it's a public computer, delete them. -- Big V 15:47, 20 April 2006 (UTC) ::Chris, what happens when you click "Upload file"? Does it take you to the upload page? Do you get an error message? -- Danny Toughpigs 17:34, 20 April 2006 (UTC) :::Well what happens is this: I click on the "Upload file" at left and typed in all the info and when I press the upload button, NOTHING happens. It just stays on that page and doesn't go anywhere. MasterYoshi 14:54, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::::You "typed in" the info? Did you use the "browse" button to make sure you located the file first? Either way, whatever you're doing, unless it's a glitch with your connection or browser, you should be getting some sort of response, even if its a red "The file you uploaded seems to be empty" message. Remember, any images need to be on your hard drive. You can't directly upload an image from another website unless it's already saved on your machine. --Andrew, Aleal 15:15, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :::::Yeah, let's go through this in more detail. You hit the "Upload file" at the left, and it takes you to the Upload page. You hit the "Browse" button, and then you double-click on the file that you want to upload. The name of the file should then appear on the Upload page, automatically filling in the "Source filename" and "Destination filename" lines. :::::Then you click the big rectangular "Upload file" button underneath those boxes. That should take you to the next page. :::::So when you click on the "Upload file" button under the boxes, does it load a page? Or does the button not press? -- Danny Toughpigs 15:20, 21 April 2006 (UTC) I finally got it working now. Thanks. MasterYoshi 16:16, 22 April 2006 (UTC) :Great! The picture of the Sesam Jam CD is terrific. -- Danny Toughpigs 16:17, 22 April 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives